<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste of Serenity by ChoklettHartz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391345">Taste of Serenity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz'>ChoklettHartz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before events of DMC 3, Biting, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, original demon character - Freeform, sort of-they're demons so...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glowing eyes turned on Quin, dark blood dripped from blue scales, and fangs gleamed in a snarl. A shiver of excitement ran down Quin’s spine. He placed one hand on his cocked hip and adjusted his grip on his sword.</p><p>“Now, now,” he chided playfully. “I’m <i>not</i> food.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste of Serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by that one Visions of V chapter. </p><p>Set before DMC3 in my Vergil/Quin(OC) head canon, AU, whatever it's called. I just wanted write erotic cannibalism(??) lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quin laughed as he danced out of the Frost Demons’ range, deflecting ice shards back into their armoured heads. He flicked his sword as he sliced them apart, splattering black blood across the cliffside to create a painting of spider lilies. Having gone months without hunting, it was liberating to bathe in the bloodshed.</p><p>One of the demons hissed as it crouched, low and wary. Quin raised his sword, but then a burst of blue ethereal energy sent the demon flying across the mountain pass. He took a step to regain his balance and blinked in confusion. A restless prickling sensation crawled up his spine, indicating a powerful demon nearby, a potential competitor. Logically, he knew who it was, and he was well versed in overlooking such instinctive sensations. But there was something <i>off</i> this time. </p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Vergil in his demon form, cutting down some other Frosts. Quin frowned as he watched. The hybrid was keeping too close to his prey for efficient sword strokes. His movements were brash and nothing like the usual calculated precision. Quin had been sensing odd fluxes in Vergil’s demonic energy the past week, but it was much more prevalent now. </p><p>Sensing a demon creep up behind him, Quin impaled the creature and flicked it aside in one motion. With careful steps, he walked towards Vergil. The smell of blood was thick in the air, dancing on the tip of his tongue, killing intent like a spice. Vergil’s energy was unstable and flaring wildly. Such abnormality was dangerous and could lead to self injury. Quin considered what he could do. A hybrid’s potential was not to be underestimated. If he wasn’t careful, he could get maimed. And that would certainly be unpleasant to deal with. </p><p>Vergil cut down one demon and then grabbed the next closest one, claws piercing through the armor. With a vicious snarl, he snapped his jaws around the demon’s exposed hide and tore off a chunk of flesh in a spray of blood. He chomped on it once, twice, swallowed, and sank his teeth into the demon again. Interesting. Quin observed how Vergil impatiently tossed the corpse aside and lunged at the next demon. </p><p>Demons consuming one another wasn’t unusual, even common amongst some breeds, Quin included. But most of the time, eating wasn’t a necessity the way it was for humans. He found it intriguing that Vergil, a hybrid, would perform such an action. Was it demonic instincts? Could he even stomach it properly?</p><p>The last of the Frosts gurgled out a shriek as it was torn and bitten to shreds. Glowing eyes turned on Quin, dark blood dripped from blue scales, and fangs gleamed in a snarl. A shiver of excitement ran down Quin’s spine. He placed one hand on his cocked hip and adjusted his grip on his sword.</p><p>“Now, now,” he chided playfully. “I’m <i>not</i> food.”</p><p>Vergil growled low and dangerous, his energy spiking wildly again. Quin kept eye contact, focusing and sensing that Vergil’s demonic side had very much risen to the forefront, pushing aside human coherency. That hunger needed to be tempered, lest he cause himself injury. </p><p>Quin stepped one measured stride after another, and Vergil mirrored his steps, prowling like a giant feline. He wondered what was going through Vergil’s demon mind. The hybrid must be able to sense him: demonic energy yet a human form. Quin eased his glamour, energy fanning out in the process. His human appearance dissolved into his demon form. The usual serotonin of shedding his disguise sent slight shivers down his spine to the tip of his unfurling tail. He stopped his pacing and lowered into a combative stance. Fierce blue eyes narrowed, the sight of a predator sharpening. Quin’s tongue flickered out to taste the bloodlust, equally foreboding and enticing.</p><p>Vergil’s animosity was heavy static in the air like warning signals, and Quin was ready when he attacked. Bloodstained claws and Yamato flashing, his unstable stance made him easy to parry. But his raw power was still obviously dangerous as Quin dodged a close attack that sheared the air by his head. Just the residual force sent subsonic shocks through his horns. He lashed out with his tail, tugging Vergil’s ankle from underneath and aiming a strike at his shoulder. With surprising speed for his berserk state, Vergil spun around and caught him in the back. Quin hissed and summoned a few swords that got Vergil to disengage and growl at him from just a few feet away. Blood dripped from the cuts that Quin was able to land.</p><p>Even though Vergil’s demonic side was taking over, would he recognize the signs? Quin flared his energy again in a taunting manner, trusting Vergil’s demonic side to take the bait. It worked as he felt the responding spike in energy, echoing a rumbling growl. The rocks under his clawed feet smoked as he attacked again. Quin braced himself for the impact, and they tumbled across the gravel a few times until Vergil ended up on top. </p><p>The hybrid snarled vehemently, fangs glistening, energy fluctuating wildly. Quin swallowed hard around the urge to throw him off and took a slow breath to steady himself. Then he tilted his head back just enough to bare his throat, and Vergil’s snapping teeth stopped abruptly. It must have been confusing to him. Here was Quin, a demon baring his throat, an obvious sign of submission. And yet his energy and guard was up, not fully defeated. </p><p>Both of them were breathing heavily, tension smothering. Quin struggled to hold the position and keep his energy flared, like his scales were being brushed the wrong way. It was a dangerous play. Vergil would likely bite him, and Quin would have to trust that his demon did not intend to mark him. He saw something in those livid blue eyes. Recognition? Before he could pinpoint it, Vergil dipped down and bit into his throat. He flinched at the sharp pain of fangs piercing his flesh, a hiss escaping his gritted teeth. Quivering slightly with the urge to rip the welp from his neck, he wrapped his claws around Vergil’s arms, if only to stop himself from attacking him. </p><p>The bite was unfocused and lacked the distinct feeling of energies melding together, which was a relief. Vergil’s demon would not mark him. But was he consciously making the decisions, or was it just coincidence? There were a few incidents in which the hybrid didn’t pick up on demonic cues. It was odd considering how powerful and prevalent his demon side was. With a touch of sadness, Quin wondered if it was a result of the poor boy’s trauma, ingrained so deep that his demonic instincts were stunted.</p><p>Quin’s own instincts were grating. He couldn’t help bearing his teeth, twitching with the effort to stay passive. An involuntary growl bubbled up his throat as teeth dug deep in his flesh and tore off a piece. He caught sight of Vergil swallowing it and then ducking again. Quin shivered at the sensation of a long rough tongue lapping across his open wound, rolling over exposed nerves. He tasted his own blood in the back of his throat, smelled it in the air. With a clawed hand, he guided Vergil closer to his shoulder and arms. Having his throat completely torn out would be rather inconvenient. Extended periods of no air in his lungs was not fun.</p><p>Thankfully, Vergil’s wild energy seemed to taper out as he let Quin guide him, driven more so by hunger than the desire to dominate. Razor sharp teeth sank into the meat of his shoulder, tearing through again. He could feel tremors from Vergil’s form, like a starved creature. Quin wrapped his arms around his back, wincing at the pain from the vicious bites as he moved, and curled his tail firmly around Vergil’s waist. Hoping to soothe him, Quin held him close and let out a low purr while nuzzling his horns. It seemed to work as the shaking stopped and Vergil’s feeding was less frenzied. His energy finally stabilized, and his tongue laved over bleeding bites, heavy breaths calming down.</p><p>Eventually his demonic features receded, and as he returned to his human form, Quin loosened his hold. Vergil raised his head from the crook of his neck, breathing shakily, lips red with blood dripping down his chin. <i>Pretty.</i> His blue eyes widened as clarity struck him. He jerked back and scrambled to his feet, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Quin chuckled and sat up gingerly, flesh slowly stitching back together. </p><p>“Hope you had a good meal.”</p><p>Mouth still buried in his sleeve, Vergil regarded him with a wary gaze. “Why did I…?”</p><p>Quin shrugged and took a deep breath to gather his energy for his human glamour. “Your demon side must be hungry. Or something like that.” Like pulling on skin tight clothes, his form changed into his human appearance once more. He stood up and stretched, muscles sore from taking injury and healing. “Strange though.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>Quin rubbed his neck where the healing wound showed despite the glamour. “Most demons don’t consume other demons as a necessity. Sparda definitely didn’t.” </p><p>The mention of his father’s name caught Vergil’s attention. “Not a necessity, but he ate other demons?”</p><p>“Not often. More than anything it was in the heat of the moment during fights or hunts. Not like you.” Quin smiled, amused. Vergil almost seemed embarrassed. Almost. It was hard to tell. “Have you eaten demons before?”</p><p>“Yes,” Vergil replied curtly.</p><p>“Interesting. Wonder if it has anything to do with being a hybrid,” Quin mused as he brushed his hair back. </p><p>“Will that heal?”</p><p>“Hm?” It took a moment for Quin to realize Vergil was staring at the large bruise over the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The corners of his lips twitched into a small smirk and he tilted his head to the side to reveal the wound more. “Do you <i>want</i> it to heal?” He saw something flash across those icy blue eyes, hunger of a different kind.</p><p>Vergil turned away with a contemptuous scoff. “Couldn’t care less.”</p><p>With a laugh, Quin dropped the subject and followed after Vergil down the mountain pass towards home. The hybrid had immeasurable troubles to deal with, Quin could only imagine. And if he was able to alleviate them, even just a small amount, he was glad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The doc was originally titled "Vergil go NOM" :P</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>